The invention relates to a method of and to an apparatus for sewing together overlapping sheets of paper or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for sewing together stacks, layers or similar accumulations (hereinafter called layers) of at least partially overlapping sheets by resorting to filaments, threads or other flexible connectors (hereinafter called threads). Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in methods of and in apparatus for connecting sheets which together form layers of sheets by resorting to one or more threads which are applied by one or more sewing machines. For example, the thus obtained sewn together layers of sheets can constitute or form part of books, brochures, memo pads, steno pads or analogous commodities.
A drawback of presently known methods and apparatus for making books, brochures, pads and like products by sewing together layers of superimposed or overlapping sheets is that the generation of heat, attributable primarily to ever increasing thickness of the layers and to ever increasing output of the apparatus, is sufficiently high to cause frequent breakage of threads and damage to the needle or needles of the sewing machine or machines.